Mega Naruto
by JK10
Summary: As Naruto saw Haku fly towards the Lightning Blade of Kakashi. Naruto activated a whole new ability that has never been seen before. Enbark in this journey with Naruto as he tries to understand his new abilities. Naru/harem
1. The First Form

The Mega Naruto

Naruto was not having a good day. For that matter, he was not having a good week. Naruto was about four feet seven inches. He has golden as the sun blonde hair. He has sky almost cerulean blue eyes. He has a round heart shaped face. On each of his cheeks were three whisker marks. He wears an orange jumpsuit that has rumored to have over one hundred pockets. On the back of his jumpsuit, he has a purple-grayish spiral.

Naruto was having a bad day because of the position he was in right now. He was currently in a dome totally made of chakra infused ice. He is facing a guy or girl he could not really tell. This person has a kekkei Genkai that was able to control water and ice at will. The person kept throwing senbons or needles faster than most chunnin could see. What is worse is that the person he hated most is in the ice dome with him. That person is none other than the teme, Rookie of the Year, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha was about five foot even. He has dark blue hair that is pinned up in a ponytail. It looks like a duck's butt. He has jet black eyes. He wears a dark blue shirt. It meaning the shirt has its collar up to the neck to put some protection for Sasuke. On the back of his shirt, he has a picture of a fan that covers most of the shirt. The fan is round with red on top and white on the bottom. It represented he is an Uchiha. He has bright white shorts. On his arms he has arm bands that went from his wrists to his elbow.

Naruto said, "Teme (bastard), do you have a plan?" Sasuke shook his head as a response of no. Naruto sighed as he tried to figure out a plan. Unfortunately for Naruto, he could not figure out one because a barrage of forty or so senbons was coming towards the two genins. They tried to run. Naruto's bad day got worse as twenty of the forty senbons hit him over the course of his body. Ten hit Sasuke as he was a little bit but not by much. Naruto cursed as pulled out the senbons out of his arms. As he pulled them out, he started to feel a bit woozy.

His eyes were becoming hazy. His feet could not stay still for a second. He started to become clumsy. His arms became numb. He was able to look at the senbon just barely. He was able to see a purple licked fall off the senbon. He realized he was poisoned by the senbon. Naruto was able to say to the Uchiha, "Teme, we can't be hit by anymore of these senbons. They are filled with different poisons." Sasuke was able to get up albeit slowly and shaking. Sasuke was able to do a small nod.

Naruto was able to steady himself. He got into a defensive position with his kunai backwards. The masked hunter ninja was flowing through the demonic ice mirrors. The masked ninja was going through the ice mirrors faster than the naked eye. Naruto and Sasuke were trying to throw different shurikens and kunais at the Kiri hunter ninja. No matter how close they were coming to hitting the ninja, they were not able to hit the ninja. The ninja was able to make senbons out of ice. The person hit a direct shot at the orange clad boy. The ninja however was not able to his the Uchiha. The reason was that the Uchiha able to activate his famous or for some people infamous Sharingan.

His Sharingan turned his eyes into something different. His jet black eyes became blood red. It have two tomoes were jet black commas. With his Sharingan, he was able to slow down time. He was able to avoid the Kiri ninja's attack. The Kirigakure Hunter Ninja's eyes widen. The ninja said, "I see. You have the infamous Sharingan, the doujutsu that could copy any jutsu that require hand signs. I guess it is Kekkei Genkai verses Kekkei Genkai." Sasuke smirked as he replied, "So I guess we can finally find out who has a stronger Kekkei Genkai."

Sasuke did the hand signs Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, then Tiger. He said, "try this on for size**, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball)!" He opened his mouth and shot a massive fireball towards the ninja. The ninja went into the demonic ice mirrors effectively escaping .the fireball. The ninja then threw another barrage of ice needles. Sasuke and Naruto were able to get out of the way. Naruto then made a kage bushin (shadow clone) to distract the masked ninja. Naruto's clone did as it was instructed. It jumped up and was about to hit the ninja. The ninja saw this and hit with a senbon only to find a fire ball coming right behind it. The ninja's eyes became extremely wide as the heat started to come closer. The ninja was able to get in to the ice mirror. The fireball hit the ice mirror.

To the surprise of Naruto and the horror of Sasuke, the demonic ice mirror did not melt. For that matter the mirror did not even have an ounce of a scorch mark. Sasuke cursed as he was starting to lose his cool. He could not understand why anything he uses has yet to hit this ninja._' Who is this ninja? Am I this weak? Am I this pathetic? I don't understand? If I can't hit this ninja then how close am I to killing Itachi?_ '

Naruto on the other hand is analyzing the situation. He has been watching the fight between the ice using ninja and the Uchiha. He started to notice that every time Sasuke hits the mirrors they act as if they were not melting, when in fact they are melting. It just seemed as if they are not. His eyes became extremely wide as he realized what was going on. The ice was actually controlled by the ice user's chakra. It made sense now every time they hit the mirrors it slowed down the ninja's speed and ability. It also made sense how he was able to glide through the ice mirrors effortlessly.

He shouted to Sasuke, "Teme keep hitting the walls. Don't worry about the ninja. If you keep hitting the mirrors, we will be able to beat this asshole." Sasuke looked at the dubbed Dobe with a look of bewilderment. He said to him, "Dobe, what the fuck are you on and get off quick or you might not be able to get back on it." Naruto snarled as his were about to flash red any second at Sasuke's response. He said, "Teme, stop being a fucking dickhead and listen. The ninja has chakra built into the walls. If you keep hitting them it will take away chunks of this fucking teme's chakra. Now do you get it?"

Although neither genins were able to see it, the ice user's eyes went wide. The blonde hair boy was able to catch on to the jutsu's drawback, its Achilles heel. The ninja knew this battle had to end quickly. The ice user said, "Konoha Ninjas, I will ask you nicely. Please stop and surrender. Let me and my master finish our mission. I do not want to kill you two."

Naruto put his index and middle fingers into a familiar hand sign. He said to the ice user, "I guess bastard, it is time for us to get serious! **KAGE BUSHIN!"** A huge smoke clouded the ice walls effectively disable the ice user's ability to see. When the smoke cleared the ninja noticed that the chakra in the wall were depleting. The ninja saw that all around the ice dome were hundreds upon hundreds of Naruto's clones. The ninja's mouth was wide as a female porn star's crotch. They started to hit the mirrors as the Uchiha started to hit them with downgraded fireballs. The ice user was starting to loser all the chakra that was in the mirrors. Sasuke was also losing all of his chakra also. He was sweating bullets as his Sharingan was depleting his energy. Naruto on the other hand was much better off. He was only sweating just a little bit.

The ninja tried to get rid of most of Naruto's clones. Unfortunately as the clones poof the vision of the area was becoming cloudier. The ninja started to realize the ice mirror was about to start falling. As soon as the smoke clear, the ninja knew if was able to disable the blond than the Uchiha would be finished. He was able to pinpoint the original Naruto. The ninja pulled out a special senbon. It was special as it had a black liquid within it. The ninja threw at Naruto.

Naruto was unfortunately not looking in the direction of the masked ninja. Sasuke saw the senbon coming towards Naruto. He knew the only way that anyone of the two was going to survive against the enemy ninja Naruto had to stay alive. Then he could kill the Dobe and be proclaimed as a hero. So he jumped towards senbon. Naruto turned around as he heard the whistle of an object cut through the wind. His eyes opened as he watched helplessly as the senbon was about to pierce him. That was until he something or more like someone appear in front of him.

It was Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha fell limp on the floor. Naruto's mind started to analyze the very event that just happened before his very eyes. He started to think about the mobs again. He thought about how they will try and kill him for killing the Uchiha. He thought about how everyone will hate him just that much more. His mind got darker and darker. His chakra started to become visible. It was changing from sky blue as his eyes to blood red. His chakra was tracing his whole body. It was then that Naruto official snapped.

Naruto's red chakra started to take the form of a fox. His eyes started to turn red with slits. His whiskers got dark and more defined. His canine teeth elongated. His finger nails grew and became denser. They became actually claws. His chakra even made a tail. He got on all fours.

Before the masked ninja could blink Naruto was right there with a fist. The ninja's eyes were wide. They got wider when Naruto punched the masked ninja. The punch was so hard that it actually sent the masked ninja through the demonic ice mirrors. The masked ninja landed fifty or so meters away. Naruto rushed towards the masked ninja. When he got there he saw something that made his mind go frigid. The mask ninja is none other than Haku.

Haku is about five feet one inch. Haku has dark black hair. It went down to her butt. She puts it in a bun. She has brown almost amber eyes. She is wearing a green yukata. The yukata had green stripes going down her shirt. She has tears in her eyes as she looked directly into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. She saw it in his eyes. She saw what she hoped she would never see. She saw betrayal in his eyes.

Naruto whispered with the shock clearly evident in voice, "H-H-Haku?" His sadness was clearly evident. His hands were shaking. They were moving back and forth. Tears were swelling in his eyes. His heart was ripping in two. He saw the girl that he had a serious crush on try to kill him. He whispered as his voice was broken, "Why?"

Haku put her head down in shame. She knew who Naruto was. She knew that he was protecting her and her master's target. She talked with Naruto. She talked to him about having a precious person. She has a small but sad smile on her face. He talked to her about how cute she was and that he would trade most of his days just to have a day like this with her. She blushed at that statement and gave him a small kiss. She feels like she used Naruto. She put her head down in shame.

She said, "Naruto-kun, I am deeply and truly sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you. You were the sunshine in my rainy existence. You really are what I wish I could be. You are always happy except in battle. You have those beautiful blue eyes. It was breaking my heart having to lie in those eyes. I felt a connection to you yet I knew my job. I guess I- I was really lying to myself. I hoped that this could work. I hoped that some god would take just a little bit of pity on my worthless existence. I hoped that I could find the light and give me a reason to live as a person not as a tool. I guess I am the queen of wishful thinking."

Naruto went up to her and smacked her on the face. Haku had a huge red hand print mark on her beautiful porcelain colored face. She looked up to see Naruto eye to eye. Naruto had a few tears falling down his puffy red cheeks. She put her head back down as she could not bear to see Naruto so broken just like an obsolete tool. He was just like her. She did not want to see him looking just like her. He was better than that. He is better than that.

She was broken out of her musings as she heard him say, "Haku you are not a broken tool. You are a human being. Humans have the ability to love, to hate, to be scared, to get sick, to have so many emotions. Tools don't have the abilities to love or for that any emotions. Haku you are not a tool. When we had those talks did they mean anything to you/ Haku you are not a tool that can be thrown away. You have more meaning than being a tool. You are more than a tool you mean a whole lot more than a tool to-to-to me"

As much she hated to say it, she grew attached to the boy. He gave her in these mere two weeks more than anyone gave her in her whole fourteen years of life. She could not help but tell him how she became the way she is. She said, "Naruto-kun, I guess I have to tell you how I became a tool. It started when I was born…

_Flashback_

_On January ninth in Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) two parents were ready to have their baby. The wife was about five foot even while the husband was about five foot six inches. They were simple farmers who grew rice and such. The mother was delivering their baby. When the baby came out she had the most sparkling eyes her mother had ever seen. The mother and father smiled at their baby, yes their baby. They like the ring of that. Unseen to the baby girl's father, her mother had a little fear in her eyes._

_As time went on the girl now known as Haku was playing with water. The little five year old had the water up in the air. Luckily for Haku her mother was the one who came into the house. Her mother's eyes went wide as she saw Haku levitating the water. Her mother looked side to side furiously as she was hoping and praying that her husband was not here to see. Haku's mom ran quickly to Haku. Haku said excitedly, "Kaa-san, look at what I can do. Are you proud of me Kaa-san?"_

_Haku's mom went wide as she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that her daughter has her bloodline. She knew about the Blood Purge of Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist). The Mizukage all of sudden put a decree for the Kiri ninja to strike and kill all those ninja and civilians alike. That was why she left Kiri in the first place. She slapped Haku with tears in her face. Haku had tears swell up in her eyes. Her mother said, "Haku-chan don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?" Haku with tearful eyes just nodded as she did not know anything she could say._

_Haku tried to do what her mother said. She tried her hardest but she couldn't. Every time it rained which it did a lot, she could not resist but to levitate and play with the water. She did this secretly until the day her father came home. Her father was a farmer who became a volunteer bloodline mob lyncher. He became delusional and was warped into this by the powerful speech by the Mizukage, Yagura. For him to see his daughter able to make water levitate and even make ice. He was disgusted with himself and will 'purify' this world by taking out the impure tonight. _

_Later that night Haku's father and a group of fifteen or so people came to his home. Haku's mother got the dinner table ready as her husband said there will be some guests from work. She did not see what was about to happen tonight. Her husband came in calmly. His mind was made up on what he was going to do. He would not be seen as a bloodline lover. He loved his wife but for her to keep this secret from him, she and that tainted daughter must die. He said, "hi honey how was your day/" he kissed her and gave the signal for the mob to come in. Haku's mother's eyes were wide as she saw people with pitchforks, knives, swords and other things she never seen before. She stopped kissing her husband with fear clearly shown in her eyes. She stammered as she moved to sink to get a knife, "What-what is going on? "_

_Haku's father looked at with deep hatred. He said, "You know what this about, bitch. This is about you having a FUCKING BLOODLINE. Then you held this info from me. I would have never married you if I had known. Now my ex daughter is tainted by your cursed blood. Now the only way I could atone myself for my falling from grace, I will kill the one who tainted me and the tainted daughter we sired. I am not and I will not be a bloodline lover." He moved closet the men started to pull their zippers down. She tried to fight and was about to give up until something or someone came into the kitchen._

_Haku walked in to the room and saw her mother fighting and about to get raped. She had tears in her eyes as she had seen her father holding her mother down. She said, "Kaa-san, tou-san what are you doing?" a mobster had a sick, disgusting grin on his face. He licked his lips as he was ready to take her in more ways than one. He said, "Ah, so you are the ice user. So young and tempting, I think I will keep this one for myself. She would be a very good sex slave." _

_Haku's mother heard that. She finally had a resolve to live. She was going to keep her daughter safe. So she activated her bloodline and froze her husband's hands. She pushed him off of her. She created \ice senbons and sent them towards the mob. Almost of them dropped dead except the child molester and her husband. She scooped up Haku and tried to run. That was until the child molester threw a knife and hit her in the back of the head. She dropped dead as Haku fell out of her arms. Haku was deathly afraid as she went into fetal position. The man and her father came closer and closer. She was shaking and crying. When they were an inch away from her she screamed. When she opened her eyes she saw her father and that man dead on the floor. Their blood was close to her feet and she passed out on the floor as this memory will haunt her forever. _

_That morning she officially became an orphan. As she walked around Kiri, she saw dead bodies everywhere. She saw her best friend, Sisan and family on the floor dead. She started to get a heavy heart as she saw people she knew dead all around. She realized she had no purpose in this world. That was until she met Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist._

_Flashback End_

Naruto notice that she was breaking. He knew why she felt this way. She felt she had no purpose anymore. She looked at him, with those broken eyes. She said something that did not surprise him but never wanted to hear especially from her. She said "Naruto-kun, I want you to end me. Put this tool out of its misery. I am begging you, please." He looked at her with compassion but now his heart stopped beating. He did not know what to do. Could he kill her? Was he strong enough? He picked up his kunai. He had made his decision. As she turned her head she saw her master about to die. She said, "Naruto-kun, I can't die yet my master needs me right now. She shunshined towards Zabuza.

While Naruto and Sasuke was facing against Haku, Kakashi was fighting against Zabuza. Kakashi is five foot nine inches. He has grayish almost dull silver hair. He has a pointy face with a thin scar going down is left side of his face. He has a blue mask that covers his mouth. His headband covers up his left eye. He wears a Konoha standard uniform which includes ANBU style iron gloves. The only difference is that his is blue instead of forest green.

He was facing against a Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. He was facing the third strongest member. It was Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. Zabuza is six foot even. He has spiky black hair. His face has from the nose down. He was flinging his broad sword around against Kakashi while Kakashi had a kunai. Kakashi felt the Kyuubi's chakra rise. Kakashi's eyes widen as he felt that dreadful chakra. He thought to himself, '_Damn, I got to finish this quick.'_ He did the hand signs Tora, Hebi, Tatsu, and Inu in that order. He said to Zabuza, "Sorry Zabuza, I am going to have to end this quick. **Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu** (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique).

The dogs went underground looking for Zabuza. Zabuza looked around for something. He didn't know what he was looking for but he knew if he didn't get out of the way soon he will be in big trouble. Unfortunately, his claim was correct as he felt a big bulldog named Bull bite his neck. Then a white dog named Shibi bite his arm. Then finally the tan brown dog named Guruko bit his leg to hold the poor former ANBU member down. Zabuza's eyes were wide as he saw what was about to happen.

Kakashi did the hand signs Saru, Tatsu, Ne, Tori, Ushi, Hebi, Inu, Tora, Saru, Usagi, and Saru. He then said, "Zabuza it is time for you to see my personal attack. **Chidori!** He then infused lightning chakra into his hand. Chirping noise started to be heard. Blue and yellow chakra was around his hand. Kakashi ran as his implanted Sharingan was spinning. When he was a meter a way, he shoved his arm straight forward. Just as he was about to thrust it into Zabuza's heart a being appeared in front of Zabuza. It was Haku.

Naruto saw this and time slowed. His chakra flared more than the Kyuubi's that appeared less than five minutes ago. His chakra once again started to trace his body. This time it was an all new power. It was all new form. It is an all new force that has never been seen before.

In Naruto's body, a certain vixen is having fun. The vixen was in her form. Yes the Kyuubi No Kitsune was actually a woman a pretty woman at that. She had a fiery red hair that had yellow that went down her back to her but. She had the most amazing hourglass shape he has ever seen. She has smooth flawless, tanned skin. Her legs were silky smooth but clearly showed that were extremely toned. She had about a C-Cup borderline D-Cup. She had tight fitting mesh shirt that showed her toned stomach. She had on some wrappings around her legs.

Her face was that of a goddess. It was heart shaped with beautiful red eyes that had a ring on it. She had two earrings in each ear. Her neck had a flame (like the Fire Nation's fire symbol in Avatar). She had a blade that was sheath in her back. She had nine fluffy red and yellow tails. She was a goddess among women.

She was trying to use Naruto's body to try and be released from this body. She did not hate the boy. Quite the contrary, she admired the boy. She would ramble in her mind how she will destroy the falling Leaf for what they have done to Naruto. Now she was trying` to force her chakra or that is what they call it. That was until she saw or really felt two signatures. There was one that she could not recognize. The other she knew. The one she knew is a being she has hated for too long. She thought to herself, _'this doesn't make any sense. It is rare to have one soul. It is extremely rare to have two souls. It is improbable to have three souls. But to have four souls that is impossible, or for that matter unheard of.' _Her musing was cut short by a voice. **"It has been awhile, has it not, Kaina?"**

Back on the outside of Naruto's body, Naruto began to transform. He has indigo biceps, with cyan stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots. He has two yellow shoulder guards. He has an open blue helmet has two ridges running along the sides. The ridges along the sides come to a stop at the helmet's base. This allows his blonde hair to stick out in 4 spikes and his spikes on top. On his ears there was the blue Uzumaki seal. His right arm has a blue fox that has the ability to talk to him. Over his eyes there was a red almost infer red goggles. On his mouth, there was a metallic cyan blue mask.

On his chest there was an emblem. It is an Uzumaki spiral that was cut in half. On the out it was yellow. On the inside was red with black on the top and bottom. Then in the middle there was a crest that had three spikes. It was like a dinosaur print.

The boy who saw Kakashi about to strike Haku instinctively said, **"Mega Buster!" **The fox hand used some of Naruto's chakra and shot a chakra ball. It came at an extremely fast rate even for a Jonin. It hit its target. Before Kakashi could hit Haku, the blast hit his arm forcing his hand to miss Haku altogether. Kakashi's hand was burnt even with the iron band. Kakashi grimaced at his smoking hand. Haku took a sigh of relief. Zabuza was in a state of bewilderment. Naruto was breathing a little hard because it was not easy to force this power out of his body.

Kakashi did not know what hit him. His hand was smoking. Zabuza and his accomplice were still alive. Sasuke was on his back most likely dead. Sakura was shaking like that dog on that cartoon, Shaggy, Velma, or something about a talking dog. Then he saw this blue dude with an animal looking thing pointing where he was originally standing. He realized that this blue freak in his mind was the son of a bitch that shot his arm. He had his Sharingan flaring to see who it was. One he saw the three whiskers on the side of his face he knew it was Naruto that shot his hand. He cursed rambling about that fucking demon shot his hand blah, blah. He was taking out of his musing when heard a slimy voice.

That slimy voice revealed to be Gato, the businessmen. Gato said, "Not really a big, bad, demon are you, Zabuza? Look at you a former ANBU member could not even beat a couple of Genin and a water downed Kakashi. To think you were actually going to get paid, ha what a joke. Why would I pay a bunch of ryo to four ninjas, two of whom that are already dead than pay a hundred men who would work for less. I ultimately win and you were just a simple pawn. Now I am going to take your little accomplice and see if she will be a good little sex slave. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Gato laughed at the end.

Zabuza was barely able to move. Haku was too weak to move. Kakashi only had one hand. Sasuke was not breathing. Sakura could not do anything. Their only help was Naruto. Luckily Naruto was a very good choice right now. Naruto had blank eyes. He moved at a smooth pace. At each step his killing intent rose. When he was a foot away from Zabuza, he took Zabuza's sword. He lifted it as if it was a butter knife. He went towards Gato's group within pace. Naruto simply looked at Gato's men and said, "Time to die."

It was a massacre. He slung that huge hefty sword as if it was a tanto. He beheaded people's head. He stabbed people in their chest. There was blood everywhere. Instead of being blue Naruto was now covered in red. He looked Gato in the eye. No one was there to help him now. He squirmed under Naruto's gaze. He said, "I'll give you everything. Tell me what you want and I will give you it"

Naruto looked at Gato and said "Give me all of your money. Don't give me a fake number the real one." Gato quickly wrote it down and handed it to Naruto. Naruto nodded and put it in his fox arm. Naruto turned around as if he was about to leave Gato alive. Naruto turned his head around to look at the business tycoon. He said to Gato, "oh yeah I forgot something. **Mega Buster!" **The buster hit Gato in the head forcing him to fall in the water.

Naruto looked at everyone around him. They all had a look of shock on their face except for Sasuke as he is 'dead'. He looked at them with an unseen smirk. Kakashi was looking at Naruto with fearful eyes. Haku had hearts in her eyes. Zabuza was weirded out. He said, "I am not the Naruto you used to know. I hope that you never find out.

A/N: I see why this story is not doing as well as my others. It is because people don't what I am doing a crossover of. I am doing a Megaman Battle Network, Megaman Star Force, and Naruto Crossover. *gasp* I know. Now to explain a point, you must always check the author's note on the bottom especially in this story. I will be putting on the bottom the different new forms Naruto will take on that chapter. For example I will do Mega Naruto's on the bottom of this one.

**Name: **Mega Naruto

**Purpose:** he is an all combat fighter. He is the first to go in and take business.

**Chakra Level:** High Jonin almost Kage

**Bloodline:** Chimera: He has the ability to take on people's Kekkei Genkai (Sharingan for example)

**Intelligence:** He is about 4 out of five stars

**Taijutsu:** He is powerful enough to sling Zabuza's sword like a butter knife enough said

**Kenjutsu:** he is just above average as he was never trained in Kenjutsu

**Ninjutsu: **he is average as he does not really need it

**Genjutsu:** He cannot use it but others cannot use it on him.

**Seals:** He is excellent in seals as he is able to use special seals to use his attacks.

**Special Assassination Technique:** Mega Buster. That attack can kill someone from three hundred meters away. It depends on how much chakra is used.

This is how I will setup the different forms. If you have any more questions just message me.


	2. an

Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry about that. Now I am trying to figure out which story should I update. I am most likely going to revise The Legend of the Fox Sage. It was up the ladder too much (his abilities). But this is where you my reviewers and readers are the catalyst. Should I write another chapter of one my other stories. If so which one? The story with the most reviews with this chapter wins. I will try to write a new chapter at least every two weeks. Also if you have a question about a story feel free to ask. Thank you

JK10


	3. Naruto Meets the Three: Shadow Form

_Previously on Mega Naruto_

_Naruto looked at Gato and said "Give me all of your money. Don't give me a fake number the real one." Gato quickly wrote it down and handed it to Naruto. Naruto nodded and put it in his fox arm. Naruto turned around as if he was about to leave Gato alive. Naruto turned his head around to look at the business tycoon. He said to Gato, "oh yeah I forgot something. Mega Buster!" The buster hit Gato in the head forcing him to fall in the water._

_Naruto looked at everyone around him. They all had a look of shock on their face except for Sasuke as he is 'dead'. He looked at them with an unseen smirk. Kakashi was looking at Naruto with fearful eyes. Haku had hearts in her eyes. Zabuza was weirded out. He said, "I am not the Naruto you used to know. I am Mega Naruto also known as Megato!"_

**Chapter Two: Naruto meets the Three: Shadow Form**

_**Bold and italics Kyuubi**_

Underline = megaman/rockman

**Bold = Omega-Xis/Warrock**

**In Naruto Mind**

Naruto was in what appears like a small room. His mind pulled him here. He saw there was three walls. Naruto then saw pipes everywhere. The pipes were all over the ceiling. He figured that they led all over his body. There was an orb in the middle of the room. It was glowing a light blue hue. It was spinning around Naruto. Naruto wanted to know what this thing did.

He walked up too the orb cautiously. What he saw was transparent lines that looked like wind rotating around the orb. The string like lines were rotating and spinning in a chaotic but peaceful way. Naruto was being tempted to touch the orb. His arm was being lift albeit shakingly. His hand was about to touch the orb. He closed his eyes and touched it.

Then it happened. The orb's light grew brighter. It lit up the whole room. It even blinded Naruto. Naruto screamed out in pain. While in pain he almost did not even noticed the floor shaking. It was like an earthquake. As he was barely able to stand, he held onto the orb extra tight.

About what felt like two minutes the brightness and the earthquake start to stop. Naruto opened his eyes to see three gates. The gates were right in front of him. He also saw three tubes that were connected to the back of orb. He knew he did not see them before. He followed the three tubes with his eyes. He saw the three tubes connected to three big pipes. The pipes were connected to the gates. The thing was the pipes had different colors of energy substances.

The tube on the left side of the orb led to the left gate. The left tube has a golden energy substance flowing through it. The gate itself was golden. There was a square lock on it that connects the two parts of the gate. The square lock seemed to be the source of the golden energy. On the square Naruto noticed something. The lock had a symbol on it. Naruto narrowed his eyes to look at the symbol.

Naruto never seen a symbol like this before. The symbol has three spikes on top with one spike on the bottom. It was like a T-rex's foot print just sharper. The symbol was golden like the rest of the energy. There was a kanji on top of the symbol. He was able to narrow his eyes enough to read what the kanji said. The kanji said, "Warrock".

Naruto repeated the word. The word Warrock started to float through the walls. Naruto's eyes went wide. He noticed that his thoughts ride these wall. Even these thoughts were on the walls as if was Wall Street. Naruto then looked at the tube on the right.

This tube has a blue substance in it. The pipe once again led to a gate. It was connected to the right gate this time. The gate was made up of blue energy. It was zapping around and moving side to side. Once again there was a symbol. This symbol was much different from the one on the left. This one was circular. It was yellow on the outer ring. In the inside there was two red semi circles. The semi circles were divided by a black line.

On the symbol there was a kanji. The kanji read, "Rockman". Naruto thought about the name. The name, "Rockman" filled through the room and the walls. Naruto was officially getting kreeped out. He was getting tired of having thoughts out in the open.

Naruto finally looked at the middle tube. The tube was filled with a red substance. The tube led right to the middle gate. This gate was much more different than the two on the left and the right. This gate has many different intricate seals. The complexity of the seals deeply confused Naruto. It was as if there was more to these seals than meets the eyes. The seals all led to the middle seal. It was like a maze to figure out the seals.

The middle lock was the catalyst of all those seals. The lock was a square. On the square there was a five point star. In the middle there was a spiral. Naruto looked at the spiral closer. The spiral was the exact same as the Uzumaki spiral that the _Hokage_ told him about. He didn't want to pry on that problem right now.

Naruto said out loud, "Where the hell am I? Datteabyo"

Naruto was answered by a big, bold, booming voice, **"Where else would you be, Tokyo? You are in your mind, idiot." **Naruto looked around for where that booming voice came from. Truth be told Naruto was scared as shit. After all this was his mind should he be the only one in here, right? Naruto said with this faux bravado, "Hey whoever you are show yourself! Where are you, you coward?"

The voice boomed again, "**Look at the left gate. Come here I will show you who the real coward is." **Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. This fake courage has gotten him this far. He was going to roll with this. He slowly walked over to the left gate. With every step Naruto takes, his bravado grew stronger. When he reached the gate he saw something he never seen before.

Behind the gate was an entity that he never seen before. The beast was zapping around. It has red intimidating eyes. It was about four feet tall. It does not have feet but instead a tail. His body is like an eternally burning fire. The beast is a greenish blue color. It has blue armor that is connected from the helmet to the torso. Instead of having hands he has soul ripping claws. His face has a face of what looks like a wolf. It's canine teeth were at his lip.

The beast growled at Naruto. The beast swiped at Naruto. It was not able to hit Naruto due to the bars. When it hit the bars an electrical current shot through it. It howled in pain. The beast boomed at, **"Weakling release me from this cage NOW!"**

Naruto backed up a few steps. This creature scared the hell out of him. If he was right then this is who he thinks it is. He stammered, "Are you the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Before the creature answer Naruto's question, someone else came into the picture.

"Chill out, Warrock*. You know we can't be released yet. Kaina-san please come from behind the cage. Ok Naruto-san, may you please go back to the orb I will explain what's going on." Naruto did not need to be told twice. He walked or should I saw ran to the orb. Naruto went into the middle of the room where the orb is.

Naruto saw the creature on the left, a humanoid being on the right and a pair of eyes and a mouth in the middle. The person on the right started to speak. "Hello Naruto-san, it is nice to meet you. I know this whole situation is extremely awkward. Before I explain what is going on, are there any questions that you want to ask?"

Naruto had to think about this. I mean it is not everyday that you find not one but three other souls in your body. For kami sakes he is already hated for having one. But this, this is too much. He had to calm down as he was going to hyperventilate in a moment. He needed to know who these people are before he could do anything. In addition what is going with his body if he is in here?

He swallowed a lump in his throat. He said, "I have two questions. The first is who are you guys?" The blue humanoid nodded. That would be his first question if he was in Naruto's position. Since the other two are acting like asshole, the blue humanoid is going to answer the question.

He said, "Naruto-san, I am under the alias Rockman*. Later I will let you know my real name. The one on the left that tried to attack you is also under an alias. Just call him Warrock*. Now the one in the middle is under an alias. She is Kyuubi no Kitsune. These names are actually titles. Oh by the way you can freak about the Kyuubi now."

The now named Rockman was surprised to see Naruto not freaking out. He just saw Naruto just standing there not moving. This scared Rockman as he has seen and done that would make him quiver. For Naruto to stay still without any emotion shown on his face, it was very unnerving to say the least. Rockman knew he had to say something or else this was going to be a huge problem in the future.

He said, "Naruto-san, are you Okay? You know. It is better to let everything out." Naruto just stood there. His head was down. If one could see his eyes they would see Naruto had a blank eyes. Rock finally noticed the writing on the wall. Naruto's thoughts were literally going across the walls a mile a minute. This was the pent up hatred that Naruto held in.

If Naruto looked up he would have seen the guilty look on her face. Rock was analyzing how to calm Naruto down. Warrock on the other hand wanted a piece of Naruto for having him locked up in a very dark abyss like place for thirteen years.

Naruto finally showed an emotion that is extremely out of his character; hatred. He is looking at the figure that has made his life hated. It brought back all the loneliness. It brought back the beatings. It brought back the stares. It brought the poisonings, the burnings, the everything. Right in front of him was the culprit, the guilty one, the reason for everything.

Naruto's hands were shaking back and forth. His palms were bleeding from his claws digging into them. The blood drop onto the orb. This caused the orb to absorb the blood. The orb started to turn purple. Once again the orb made a bright light. Naruto was blinded along with the other three.

Once again the light dimmed but not everyone was the same. Naruto's eyes had shurikens tomoes in them. On his head there was also a shuriken. Not only did his appearance change but his demeanor changed also. He was uptight and strict. He even lacked emotions. He even has a sword.

Rockman noticed who Naruto reminded him of. The question is does Naruto have that ability? In addition how did he activate the ability? Rockman asked, "Naruto-san, what happened to you?"

Naruto looked up at Rockman with an aloof look. He said in a monotone voice, "I unlocked a new ability." Rockman nodded he already knew this. He needed to know how he did it. He asked Naruto, "Naruto-san how did you unlock this new form?"

Once again Naruto said in a monotone voice, "this form or ability has been here for a few months. The form came when I or I should say Naruto first used the jutsu, '**Kage Bushin'.** The ability was simply dormant and repressed. It was dormant because there was nothing to activate it. The program was not installed until you guys came. Hence the orb. Now why was it repressed is a very different thing.

It seems that Naruto has repressed memories. Naruto has blocked out most of his memories as a way to cope with the beatings and poisonings etc. It also seems like a certain fox has been meddling into the mind of Naruto. Now the reason I was not activated immediately is because Naruto's ability to cope was also repressed. As a result his shinobi abilities were hindered.

He activated me when he finally looked at the reason he is hated. This broke the dam. Naruto finally was able to face his fears. He was able to embrace the things that has happened to him. Now he sees the shinobi world as it is. Once this was accomplish I came into being."

Rockman was slightly shocked. What shocked him was the repressing of memories. If this is true then that means the fox was indeed meddling with the kid. He did have a question though. He asked, "Naruto-san, why do you talk like you and Naruto are not the same person?"

"Rockman-san, the answer is simple. We are not the same. I am Naruto just with a whole new ability and form as I know you and Warrock have done over there. So you can call me Naruto Shadow form. So it is easier to say as I am a shinobi I am Shadow Naruto. I have different abilities than Naruto.

For example Naruto is a person of brute strength. I on the other hand have strength and power but no where near that level. I have an extreme amount of speed and stealth. Naruto on the other hand is so straightforward. I am quiet and mostly kept to myself. Naruto on the other hand is boisterous and loud.

Naruto's intelligence and dexterity has also been hindered. It seems as if Naruto's brain capacity has been hindered to about seventy-five percent. When the Kyuubi blocked Naruto's memories, she also blocked Naruto's memories of jutsus and abilities that he has learned." Kyuubi had her head down from the guilt.

Rock on the other hand was analyzing something. He had a question that he wanted to know. He asked, "Shadow Naruto, how do you know this information? Also how can the original Naruto return?"

The Shadow Naruto answered, "Rockman-san, I have been dormant inside Naruto's mind. As a ninja I became curious as to what has been going on when I saw black spots all over Naruto's mind. So I investigated what the cause of this dilemma is exactly. The result of my speed and stealth I was able to look into the memories that were block. The results were problematic. The Kyuubi's meddling put traps in the memories.

I defeated them but still they were a pain in the ass or like Naruto's former classmate said, "Troublesome. If I had emotions, I would have killed them all. Unfortunately I am an emotionless killer. The original Naruto will come out in a few minute. He has to look and deal with the now broken glass that is his repressed life.

Once he is done he will gain some of my abilities such as stealth and analytical thinking and kenjutsu. Rockman-san there is a question that I wanted to know about. If Naruto-san is dealing with his memories, who is controlling hiss body at this moment?" It took Rockman a moment to think about how to answer this question.

He said, "It seems like his body went into auto pilot after that very cliché name. Although it is very weird that Naruto-san gained an abundant amount of Warrock and mine attributes. For example there is the infatuation with that pink tart. I personally was in love with a pink girl named Roll. EXE. Warrock over there is in love with a girl named Lyra. 

To be frank it also seems like he ciphers our personalities also. For example he has his straight forward, brash, act then talk from Warrock here. He got his charisma, calming to others, leadership and bravery from me."

Shadow Naruto had a retort to his proclamation. He said, "Rockman-san, you make it seem like Naruto is only the mixture of you two. How about his parents. I mean we don't even know who they are. So how can we know that he didn't get it from them?" Rockman to a moment to think about it. Before he could retort, Naruto returned.

Naruto and Shadow Naruto merged together. He clutched his head as he was getting the information that Shadow Naruto had about him. It also replayed the conversation about this situation with Rockman. He also learned the ways to using stealth, analyzing situations within any moment and surprisingly kenjutsu. He actually used his newly formed analyzing brain to use as he replayed the memories.

In a moment everything stopped as Naruto's eyes went blank. At this moment his posture changed drastically. Naruto did not look happy at all. He looked pretty pissed off. He looked at the Kyuubi right in her beautiful red ringed eyes. He growled at her. He said, "Kyuubi, I want you to know this. You better get your perked up and listen well. When I'm at my best I will unlock your cage. No it is not to release you. No, it is to **kill you myself**"

With that the shadow merged Naruto touched the orb to take control of his body and leave this place. Warrock who still is in a fit of rage was not thinking clearly and was not making any comprehensive words. He kept clawing at the bars. Trying to get the blond hair boy.

Rockman sighed. He said to the Kyuubi, "Kaina-san I don't know what you blocked but what I do know is that if you don't somehow fix this, there will be a big, big problem. Also can you please control that angry brother of yours over there?"

**Author's Note: yes this is a filler chapter. This was necessary for I can open up the story. Before anyone goes on the rampage on the names of the three, those names except the Kyuubi are the real names of the characters in Japanese. It goes as followed:**

**Hub = Rockman**

**Omega-Xis = Warrock**

**Although this was not the winner, this one came out because it was almost finished before I lost it. The winner is actually the Namikaze and the Hyuga Princess. That chapter will hopefully be out in two weeks. Also for this story if you want anyone in the story like Knightman or someone from any of the two series, just tell me and I will get info on it and try to incorporate it into the story.**

**Remember to review. Ja Ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX Shadow Naruto XXXXXXXXXX**

**Name: Shadow Naruto**

**Purpose: To get and receive data without being detected. In addition to kill without being heard or noticed.**

**Chakra Level: It is about Chunin Level. He does not really rely on it all that much as it is a way to get detected.**

**Bloodline: Unlimited Weapons. He has the ability to never run out of weapons or poisons etc. **

**Intelligence: Easily a five out of five. He is also extremely observant and could detect lies.**

**Kenjutsu: he is a very excellent Kenjutsu fighter. He has the ability to fight opponents big than he is and win using his speed and reflexes.**

**Taijustu: He has unlimited weapons and knows how to kill people in broad daylight. He is able to kill low Jonin level with his hummingbird stance.**

**Ninjutsu: He knows some but doesn't use unless it is absolutely necessary.**

**Genjustu: Doesn't need it. No one can use it against him as his mind is always working. **

**Seals: he is great with them. He has the knowledge and neatness to do seals exceptionally well with them.**

**Attacks: **

**QuickKage no Bunshin: Shadow Naruto often appears with one or two clones as soon as the battle starts. The clones can mimic his attacks, and can dissipate after being hit with a Buster shot. They regenerate over time. Shadow Naruto's improved this ability to a level where he can create perfect, exact-looking clones (but much to his frustration, still retain the weakness of being taken out in one hit). **

**Katon no Jutsu: Shadow Naruto sends an explosion down his row. His Kage no Bunshin clones will do the same if they are present. **

**Kawarimi: Sometimes, Shadow Naruto will disappear after an opponent seemingly land an attack on him and throw a few shurikens at them. This is his Charge Shot. **

**Sneak Attack: Sometimes, Shadow Naruto will appear behind the opponent and attack. **

**Muramasa Blade: If his chakra is low enough, Shadow Naruto will appear near an opponent and slash them with the Muramasa, dealing damage equal to the amount of chakra he has lost so far. **

**Special Assassin Technique: **

**Image Slash: Occasionally, if he is close enough, Shadow Naruto's Kage no Bunshin clones will slash at the opponent with their swords. Also, he can send invincible blue clones to move around the battlefield and slash rapidly if a strong opponent is near them. **


	4. Search for the Search Soul

_Previously on Mega Naruto_

_He actually used his newly formed analyzing brain to use as he replayed the memories. _

_In a moment everything stopped as Naruto's eyes went blank. At this moment his posture changed drastically. Naruto did not look happy at all. He looked pretty pissed off. He looked at the Kyuubi right in her beautiful red ringed eyes. He growled at her. He said, "Kyuubi, I want you to know this. You better get your perked up and listen well. When I'm at my best I will unlock your cage. No it is not to release you. No, it is to __**kill you myself**__"_

_With that the shadow merged Naruto touched the orb to take control of his body and leave this place. Warrock who still is in a fit of rage was not thinking clearly and was not making any comprehensive words. He kept clawing at the bars. Trying to get the blond hair boy._

_Rockman sighed. He said to the Kyuubi, __"Kaina-san I don't know what you blocked but what I do know is that if you don't somehow fix this, there will be a big, big problem. Also can you please control that angry brother of yours over there?"_

**Chapter Three: Search for the Search Soul**

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in the forest. This forest was located at the very end of Wave. He breathed in the sea salted air. He noticed that his attire changed into that of Shadow Man. He even sees and feels the sword that was on his hip. When he got up from his meditating position he noticed that he felt lighter like a hundred pounds lighter.

He started to climb up the trees as if it was nothing. Once he reached the highest tree he test his agility. He reached the tree that was farthest from him in a mere five seconds flat. Naruto smirked as he felt the air go onto his face at the speed he was going. He must admit he liked this form a lot.

He jumped down from the highest tree and landed on his tippy toes. He was surprised as he felt not even a little bit of pain. He was very happy but because of his mask it did not portray any emotions. Naruto wanted to test something. He put his fingers in a familiar position. Naruto noticed that he did not need to say anything for his favorite jutsu.

He did not even see a poof as his doppelgangers come into existence out of thin air. The three looked liked his orange jumpsuit form. He was curious as to how they were going to fight. He hoped that they would last longer than one hit. He pulled out the sword from his hip. He swung it around patiently waiting for one of the three to attack.

He said, "Give me your best shot." The three came at Naruto. The original Naruto saw an abundant amount of flaws in their fighting. Their attack was abysmal at best. He saw they were battling as if it is do or die. He guessed this is the street fighter mentality. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed that the way they are fighting is the exact same way as he used to fight. He looked at his three bushin and got ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXX Four Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, and the rest of Team Seven were at Tazuna's house. Kakashi was nursing his hand while Zabuza is nursing the dog bites. Zabuza noticed that the blond haired kid has been gone for a few hours now. The problem is Kakashi has not said or for that matter care that he is gone. This did not sit right with Zabuza.

Naruto reminded Zabuza of himself. When he was eight years old he killed his whole class. He was then treated as if he was a demon. He was ignored by most. He heard the whispers of the people of how is a devil reborn. It hurt him so much that he stored away most of his emotions. He did not want the kid to be the same way. He guessed that is why he and Kisame were so close.

He said, "Yo, Kakashi, where is the blond haired brat at?"

Kakashi looked up at Zabuza and said, "You said something?" Zabuza had a tick mark on his forehead. Kakashi though was worried about the boy but for a totally different reason. He thought to himself, _'Where is he? I can't afford to fail my mission again. I just can't.' _

As these thoughts clouded Kakashi's mind, someone came into the house. The heads of everyone saw Naruto come into the house all tattered up. Naruto was panting with blood coming down his mouth. To avoid anymore suspicions he went back to his orange jumpsuit. He said, "Hey everyone!"

Kakashi was the first to ask a question, "Naruto, where did you go?"

Naruto said, "Oh you know me I was just over training so I can be the strongest Hokage to ever exist! Datteabyo!" Everyone shook their heads. Naruto did have one thought that went through his mind. '_Did everyone just up and forget what transpired with my transformation?'_

What Naruto didn't know was that one person was seething in rage. Sasuke Uchiha was that person. He heard the story from Sakura that Naruto gained this new form and how he killed all the bandits including Gato. Of course Sakura tried to inflate Sasuke's deflated ego. She actually made it worse.

If what she said is true then the 'Dobe' is not really the Dobe at all. Where was he hiding this power? When was he getting this strong. Is the 'dobe' just another title that has no meaning in the shinobi world? What is the point of being called Rookie of the Year if it holds no weight? Sasuke's thoughts were causing him to go angry.

He said to Naruto, "Dobe, Fight Me!" Naruto who was going upstairs stopped for a quick moment. He said, "No. Maybe later I'm going to bed."

Sasuke was extremely pissed that Naruto passed on his invitation to a fight. He thought, _'How dare this clanless no name dare defy me an Uchiha? He should practically be begging for a chance to try and prove himself to an elite like myself. I will make him pay!" _

He said, "Dobe, I demand you to fight me right here, right now!" Everyone looked at Naruto to see his response. Naruto stopped again and looked at the Uchiha. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he said, "That's nice". Naruto finally went upstairs and disappeared from view. The Uchiha punched the wall as he was for the first time since the Uchiha Massacre denied something.

Obviously, Sasuke didn't take it well. Kakashi put a hand on the Uchiha. He told Sasuke to stay downstairs tonight. He 'wanted' him to watch Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi had plans he had to take care of. Sakura volunteered to help Sasuke as she wanted to watch this Haku woman to make sure she doesn't take her man. Kakashi actually smiled at this. That means he doesn't have to waste chakra to use the sharingan on someone.

He poofed as he waved his hand. He went to Naruto's room. Zabuza grunted as he was suspicious of Team Seven. He wanted to know what Kakashi was up to. He decided to keep his guard up. Meanwhile Haku was doing something else.

Haku was talking to Sakura about girl stuff. Do to the effect of always being on the run with Zabuza, Haku never had a chance to create a relationship with anyone other than Zabuza. She asked Sakura about Konoha.

"Sakura-san, how is it in Konoha?"

Sakura said, "Oh My God, It is so amazing! They have a variety of different malls and stores. They also have every diet pills around. They have the most famous designers like Chanel. You have to seriously come to Konoha! We could become the most stylish shinobi ever. Then I could marry Sasuke-kun and you could marry some rich clansmen. It will be amazing." Sakura squealed in delight.

Haku was a little bit confused. She thought, _'was this all she cared about?'_ She asked, "Sakura-san, how are bloodline users treated at Konoha? How about the shinobi stores? How about the foods there? How about Konoha in general?"

Sakura was at the part of a dream in which she and her knight in vampiric armor were being wed. She shaken out of her daydreaming by Haku. She said, "Well let's see the bloodlines are treated as gods. Sasuke-kun has the greatest bloodline of all the Sharingan. So he deserves to be treated as such. My mother is on the council so I don't need a bloodline to be treated respectfully. You will be fine if you stick with me.

The food is alright but I don't eat all that much. After all why would I need to eat if I have such a beautiful and fantastic body." she stopped her speech to rub and pat herself down. Haku noticed that she is skipping the kunoichi answers. This is seriously killing her. Could she become a med-nin? What rank she would be, she was really afraid to ask.

Haku thought about what could she really talk Sakura about. She said, "Sakura-san, can you tell me about Naruto's life in Konoha?"

Sakura was going to say something smug about Naruto but noticed she doesn't have much to say about Naruto. She knows that he is loud and brash. She knew that was the Dobe. She knew that he was not from any clan. She also knows that he liked her. That's about it.

She pierced her lips. She didn't know if he had a bloodline. This scared her. How did she not know her teammate? She should at least know his birthday, right? She said to Haku, "Naruto is known as the Dobe as he was the last one to graduate from our class. He is loud and brash. He is an eyesore with that orange on. That is all I really know about him other than he wanting to be the best Hokage ever."

Haku was taken back by the fact that Naruto was the 'Dead Last' in his class and that he wanted to be the leader of the village. She wanted to know more about the enigma that is Naruto. It seemed that Sakura did not have the information she seeked.

Haku then asked her about the Uchiha. "Sakura-san, can you tell me about Sasuke-san?"

Sakura was happy of course. She had a chance to talk about Sasuke. She said, "Sasuke-kun is the best. He is from the best clan to ever exist, the Uchiha Clan. He has the best bloodline in the world known as the Sharingan."

As she was rambling about the Uchiha, the named Uchiha was having an internal battle with himself. He thought, _'If all of that is true about the Sharingan and how powerful I am then why is it that the clanless Dobe was able to beat a person that I couldn't? I have a mass of jutsus that I could learn and use but the Dobe was able to beat her. It's Naruto and Itachi's fault as to why I'm so weak. If the Dobe and Useless over there was not on my team then I would be able to train to my fullest potential. I'm going to ask Kakashi about that. After all it's Sharingan to Sharingan. He will have no other choice than to help me.' _

With this line of thinking Sasuke started to daydream on how to kill his older brother and the 'Dobe'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Upstairs XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had gathered his things. He has another mission that he was assigned. In his hands, he has a brush, ink, a scroll, a sealing book, a tranquilizer and a kunai. He snuck up into Naruto's temporary room. He saw that Naruto was sleep. Kakashi walked in there stealthily. He pulled out the sealing ink and brush. He pulled out the old rusty book.

He lifted up Naruto's shirt. He dipped the brush into the ink. He started to write runes on his stomach. As each stroke went onto Naruto's body it started to burn onto his skin. After about what seemed like fifty lines Kakashi drew a circle on Naruto's naval. He then took out the special kunai. The kunai had many different runes and markings.

Kakashi put his chakra into the kunai. The runes started to interlock with each other. It started glow a golden hue. Kakashi lifted the kunai up and stabbed the kunai directly into Naruto's naval. The seals started started ride all over Naruto's body. But to the shock and anger of Kakashi, the 'Naruto' on the bed was actually a Kage Bushin.

All of this work was for nothing. He failed his mission all because of one fucking Kage Bushin. Then a thought went across his mind. Where is Naruto?

XXXXXXXXXXX Outside of Wave XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Naruto was in a tree looking down a bandit camp.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto was trying to sleep in the bed. When he was reaching Rapid Eye Movement or also known as REM, he felt a thought come into his mind. He saw a bandit camp with bandits taking women. He shot up as he didn't know how the images appeared in his head. _

_Shadow Man then spoke to him is mind. "Naruto what you just received were the memories of the Kage Bushin that I told you to put out there. When Kage Bushin dispel they give their memories to either other Kage Bushin or the summoner or both. The problem is that they are able to he dispelled quickly. I figured out a way to utilize them. Since I'm that of stealth I can use them for quick killing. I was also able to get over the stepping of the gray smoke. Now they disappear in thin air. "_

_Naruto was in awe. He got up as he has this hero bravado because of that Rock dude. He summoned a Kage Bushin to stay there for appearances. He opened up the window and jumped out ready to go take care of these bandits. The Kage Bushin laid in the bed as it played the ever enigma known as Naruto._

_(Flashback End)_

Naruto in his Shadow Mode was scoping around the bandit Camp. He noticed there was three weak spots. The first was at the right. The second was on top surprisingly. The third was in the back. He summoned five Kage Bushin. Their mission was simple, take out the ten guards as silently as possible.

They swooped down and used their swords and kunai to easily disable and kill the guards. They easily got rid of the bodies. Naruto made ten more Kage Bushin to take their places and even had them look just like them. Naruto just waited until deep night time to strike.

Meanwhile inside the main bandit camp Raika was twirling a kunai. He has green hair that matches his eyes. He was about five feet five inches tall. The only reason he was excepted here was because of his ability. He is able to search, discover and destroy an opponent within thirty seconds. This means he could find the person anywhere in the world. The reason he is not being recruited by different countries is the fact that he is impossible to find.

In fact the only reason he is in this bandit team is because he is looking for someone. He wants to find the person that is supposed to kill him. Yes, he has a death wish. He wants to atone for what he has done over his tenure as a missionary. He looked at the emblem with the two bars that were perpendicular to each other. He felt it pulse as he felt the opponent that will be able to defeat him. Now he has to patiently wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Two Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto saw that moon was being covered by a cloud. He smirked slightly as this was the perfect night to finish these bandits off. He went down to the right bandit tent. He peeked in to see this camp is where they held the women. It disgusted Naruto that people would do this. He was taught not to let his emotions get the better of him but it was so much harder to do that when you see at least twenty or so women that are stripped of not only their clothes but the dignity and some even their virginity.

Naruto snuck in. Without anyone seeing Naruto, he quickly killed the twenty or so bandits that were molesting and raping the women. He cut the women free from their binds. He said to them, "Be quiet my Bushin will guide you back into Wave. For this to happen you must be extremely silent." The girls nodded as the two Bushin that were henged into the two guards came into the scene.

Naruto left as quickly as possible. He had to infiltrate the next one. The next weakness spot he attacked was the back. Surprisingly the back was the weaponry. The weaponry had many new technological weapons such as high tech bombs, bazookas that uses chakra, snipers and etc. Shadow Man was practically drooling at the silencer. The weaponry was not very guarded. It was guarded by eight people.

The bandits were sleeping. Naruto could not believe it. How are you sleeping while you are suppose to guard the weapons. Naruto did a silent sigh as he pulled out his sword. He swiftly killed the eight men. He looked at the weapon and swiftly put the weapons in the scroll. There was a weapon that glowed.

It was a sword. It was a bluish green. The sword had a symbol on the hilt. The symbol was a Z. Naruto did not recognize the sword but he could feel the power inside of it. He touched the sword. The power coursed through his body. He gritted his teeth from the pain. A vision appeared to Naruto.

It was a picture of a person with a metallic red body suit. The person has blonde hair on the back. He has a blue sphere on the top of his head. He has golden eyes. He has spikes on his head and shoulders. He looked right into Naruto's eyes. He said, "Well I guess you are Mega Man's successor."

Naruto was about to reply when the person cut him off, "Don't bother lying. I can see the heroism in you as I saw in him. Heh, well I'm here to tell you that you can temporarily use this sword. Trust me on this we will face and I will show you who is the one true force."

Naruto had one question he needed answered, "Who are you?"

The red suited guy smirked as he walked a way. He said one word before he left the vision, "Zero".

Naruto felt the sword become practically weightless. It became strangely balance. He felt his chakra being pulled into the sword. He got of there quickly and left. Naruto got up and went on top of the central base. He looked down to see five leaders and they were discussing about a coup 'd tat of Wave. Naruto saw the green haired guy.

Raika knew that Naruto was up there. Yet the whole reason he is not attacking is because for the first time in a very long time he was going to fight one on one. He is going to take care of these assholes first. His hand turned into a sniper rifle. His eye gained a radar. The five leaders looked at Raika as if he was crazy.

The main leader of the group asked, "Raika, what the hell are you doing?"

Raika just smirked as he said, "Finishing some business" In what felt like a second the five leaders had bullets in their head and dropped dead. Raika said, "Shinobi-san, you can come down now." Naruto dropped with the Z Saber in battle position. He said, "Whoever you are why did you kill you comrades?"

Raika said, "They were never my comrades. They needed to die for what their heinous crimes. In addition they were in the way of a battle."

Naruto was confused about the battle part. "Who is battling? There is no battling going on."

Raika did a dry chuckle. He said, "The battle is between you and I. Where are my manners? My name is Raika no surname. What is your name, Shinobi-san?"

Naruto answered quickly, "Naruto Uzumaki"

Raika's eyes widened for a moment but he did not say anything. He looked him up and down. He saw that the 'Uzumaki' has this thirst to save the day, to become a hero. He felt that energy coming off of Naruto in waves. He saw it in his posture. He was sure that this was the kind of guy he wanted to die by. Of course he wanted to fight him to see if he is truly worthy.

He said, "Well Naruto the look in your eyes tell me you want to know more about me. Well I will start off like this. I am an S -Ranked nuke ninja."

Naruto's eyes went wide. Right in front of him is an S -Ranked ninja. He knew for sure he is way over his head in this battle. How in Kami's name in hell can he beat an S -Ranked nuke ninja or for that matter escape for his life. He tightened his grip on the Z Saber.

Raika had a smile on his face. He continued, "How I became one is something that will haunt me to my grave. Eight years ago, I once was a ninja for Teigakure No Sato (The Village Hidden in the Air). I was a pure example of a true shinobi. I followed orders to a letter. We were at the time we were at war. We were simply the auxiliary village for the Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice Fields). One day though, I found out that our leader was destroying small countries just for the sake of it. We were not even supposed to be involved in the war.

I saw so many of my real comrades and friends dead. I was so angry about the fact that so many died in vain that we that I rebelled. There was a rebel group of about 200 hundred men and women that seemed liked they cared about rebuilding the country anew. In a rage clouded state of mind they gave me an order. The order was too kill the village. Although it was not the easiest things to do. I did it. I killed them all men, women and children. I killed the guilty and the innocent.

I found out that the so called rebels did this to use the village for their own reasons. So I killed them also. After the rush of adrenaline left, I started to have nightmares. I saw the little kids that I killed in cold blood. I was mentally becoming weak. That was not the only thing that was making me weak. I found out that my weapon the gun that you saw kill those five bandits, has a price for its precision. It starts to take chakra. It took .01 percent of chakra for every shot.

So imagine years of killing and the mental tiredness can do to a person's body. I have wanted to die for so long. Yet, I have to find someone to beat me. You are the one that I believe can take me out of my misery. I feel it in you."

Naruto was shocked. "How can you say that I am the one to kill you? You are an S -Ranked Ninja." Naruto asked.

Raika said, "Naruto-san, I see this power in you. It is like the same power as I have but different. I'm called Search Man because I can find anybody and anyone within 20 seconds. I can also search a person's soul. It is just that I can't look into mine. I will always be confused. I hope you can give me the thing I seek the most."

Naruto said, "What is it that you seek?"

Raika said, "Peace". Then he transformed into a battle armored ninja. His clothes became black and green. He has a scoping eye. He also has orange hair. The big difference is the big rifle that became his hand. He also has a helmet on with a radio receiver on top.

He said, "Well Naruto time for chit chat is over. Let's fight." Raika came at Naruto with three bullets. Naruto was able to dodge bullets only to meet a knee to the chin. He was able to lesson the blow by putting his hands up. Naruto did a back flip and landed on his feet. He then pulled out six kunais, three for each hand.

He threw them at Raika at blind like speed. Raika smirked as he shot six bullets to counter act the kunais. He taunted Naruto by saying, "Ah, ah, ah, that won't work with me Naruto. You have to do better than that to defeat me."

Naruto was glad that Shadow Man has taught him or install how to stay calm in battle. He started to run in circles around Raika. One Naruto suddenly became two, then to four, then to eight. Raika started to become 'dizzy'. Raika then was getting cut with different slashes from the different Narutos. Then Naruto kicked Raika out of the center.

Raika hit the floor with an 'oof'. Raika smirked slightly. He found Naruto's weakness in his attack. He was going to play along as this battle was actually becoming fun. He got up to see Naruto looking at him. Naruto said, "Well Raika, I guess that was a little bit better don't you think?"

Raika laughed as he got up. He saw nine Naruto's looking at him. He knew which one was which, but that takes the fun out of it. He held out his rifle arms and said, "Well the best way to tell is if everyone gets one bullet in their body." He shot nine bullets at the Narutos. The bullets hit every single Narutos or tried to. What surprised him was the great concentration of the clones used their swords to cut the bullets in half.

That was definitely unexpected. He was once again being circled by the clones. He said, "You know Naruto I have another ability. Lock On" As soon as he said that the real Naruto had an invisible target placed on him. Raika fired in a total different direct. Yet it still hit the real Naruto dead on. The eight different Naruto disappeared into thin air. Naruto on the other hand was hit up against the wall.

Naruto slumped down on the wall. It was mostly because of shock that he got hit. He got up shakily. He pulled out the Z Saber. Raika recognized the sword. He knew the match is going to be over very soon. The sword is known as the closer. If you see that cursed sword once it will be your last. He was able to drop his rifle. He did a few hand signs and raised his hand.

He said, "Naruto-san this is my ultimate attack. Meet **Teisatsueisei Sousaku Bakuha (**Satellite Search Blast**)**!" Naruto was scared as shit. He felt the particles in the air rising. The particles became glowing bubbles. It is started to spin around as they clump together. Then the bubbles became a straight light. It came right at Naruto. A big explosion occurred.

Raika was panting as that used up the last of his chakra. He was sweating as it was all over. He could not find the person who could help him search for his peace. He kept thinking that until he felt cold steel on his neck. His eyes widened as he thought that Naruto did not survive the attack.

Naruto said, "That's an amazing attack but it has one flaw. If a person moves fast enough the attack will be useless. I guess that was your final attack. I guess this really is the end."

Raika did a shallow chuckle. He said, "Well done Naruto-san. In my pocket there is an emblem. That emblem is what gave me my powers. I call it Search Soul. It gives you the feeling to be able to find, search, save, and help people. I went against it when I used it to kill innocents. It ate me alive because I didn't stay true or pure. I believe you will be able to master this power.

I think I'm ready to face my demons. I will finally have peace." He closed his eyes as Naruto decapitated him. Raika the S -Ranked Nuke Ninja, that was the predecessor of Itachi's Clan Massacre, laid lifeless and headless on the floor. Naruto sighed as he put the head in a scroll and took the Search Emblem in his pocket.

Naruto then bombed the whole place. He walked out only running on only adrenaline. He looked up and it was morning. When he trekked his way back to Tazuna's house he say Kakashi, Zabuza and the rest working out. Naruto crepted back into the bedroom and fell back asleep.

He didn't go to sleep. After all Rockman has something to tell Naruto. Meanwhile the Z Saber started to course through Naruto's body.

**Author's Note: ok done with this chapter. Next is the filler. The reason I am not doing the Search profile is because he didn't get that form just yet. It will explain what Kakashi is up to and why Sasuke hates his brother. The question is who is Zero? What are his motives? Why does he let Naruto use his sword? All of that will be answered soon. Tune in to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10

By the way there is a thread that I URGE you to sign up to

topic/111772/63683250/3/#63702309


End file.
